The present invention relates generally to a technique for pivotably coupling adjacent components, and particularly to a structure and the use of that structure in rapidly forming repeatable pivot connections.
Pivot connections are used in a wide variety of environments and in numerous electrical devices, such as computers, servers, etc. For example, numerous types of levers, covers, housing portions and other components are pivotably coupled to chassis of electrical devices or to components on or in such devices.
There are several existing mechanisms for pivotably coupling adjacent members. For example, shoulder screws have been used to couple one component to another. Shoulder screws, however, tend to be more complex to install. Typically the screw portion is inserted through openings formed in the adjacent components, and then an appropriate threaded fastener is rotated onto the threaded portion of the screw to pivotably secure the components.
A faster method for providing a pivot connection involves riveting one member to another. A rivet is extended through corresponding openings in adjacent members and then compressed to form the pivot joint. However, the compression of rivets is difficult to control and the resultant joint can create unwanted friction with respect to the pivoting motion or a joint that is undesirably loose.
Similarly, components have been staked together with extrusions formed on one of the members to be joined. The extrusion is extended through a corresponding opening and the extrusion is flattened to couple the adjacent components. Again, however, there is limited control over the degree to which the extrusion is flattened, resulting in joints that can be undesirably tight or loose. With staking, like riveting, this lack of control leads to unpredictability in the process.
The following passage is intended only to provide a brief summary of limited aspects of the present invention and should not be construed as encompassing all necessary elements or steps of the invention.
The present invention relates generally to a technique for pivotably coupling a first component to a second component. The technique utilizes a pivot structure having a head, a body connected to the head, a stop and a deformable retention portion. Typically, the body is inserted through the first component and the head is driven into the component to plastically deform a region that secures the head in place. Also, the second component is rotatably mounted to the body, and the retention portion is plastically deformed to secure the first member and the second member between the head and deformed retention portion.
Deformation of the retention portion is accomplished by an appropriately shaped tool, and the motion of this tool is limited by the stop. In other words, the tool is allowed to progress only to a predetermined degree in deforming the retention portion prior to abutting the stop. This allows the rapid formation of a pivot joint with a predetermined space between the head portion and the deformed retention member.